


Fast Forward Fun

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aheago, Dildos, Fucked Silly, M/M, Other, Rape, Robot Sex, Tentacle Rape, addictive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Cody finds himself on a new unexpected path in his life
Relationships: Cody Jones/Turtle-X
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Fast Forward Fun

**Author's Note:**

> we were watching season six of the 2003 TMNT and just had to write this

Cody hummed as he moved about his lab working on the new tech with a smile on his face, the turtles were asleep and so was Serling and Master Splinter. Unaware of the systems of Turtle-X becoming active behind him. He was completely unaware as the suit he had created, that he had made with his own hands was slowly approaching him, the cockpit opening up with some steam coming out of it as slowly from within it multiple metallic looking tentacles slithered their way out and through the air wriggling and moving like snakes as they got closer and closer towards him and soon they struck, they launched forward and grasped at his arms and legs and yanked him back out of his seat.

The metallic tendrils pulled him right back into the cockpit of Turtle-X and it closed around him trapping him inside. He couldn’t move, and he wasn’t even given the chance to cry out. A single more thicker tendril pushed right into his mouth and the tip opened up as it started gushing out a strange tasting liquid that was filling his mouth and despite his best attempts he was forced to swallow it down as the tendril forced more and more into his system. As the liquid was being poured into his body, Cody was completely unaware of the fact that the liquid happened to be a highly addictive, and powerful aphrodisiac one that was used by the triceraton when they were in the mood and it was needed for some fun and their partner needed to relax. 

Cody’s eyes dilated as the liquid flooded his system, his body growing hot as he started sweating in his clothes, his cock straining against his pants as he wriggled in the grip of the tentacles the dome closing and turning opaque blocking sight and sound from in the armor.

The tentacles made short work stripping the drugged boy of his clothing leaving his body exposed inside the armor while still keeping him restrained. Cody was 5’ 10” tall with a tan body, lean arms, a cute fat bubble butt, thick legs due to self-handled training, a soft set of abs, a decent 7 inch long 2.5 inch thick cock with tangerine-sized balls, short red spiky hair and green eyes.

With his young supple body exposed the tendrils moved and attacked his body, though not in the usual sense of the word “attacked” as the tendrils moved coiling around and roughly caressing the boy’s body, dragging the smooth metallic tips down along his skin and down towards the boys hard 7-incher where the tip of one of the tendrils bloomed apart much like a flower would showing a hole right in the center, the tendril lowered itself right down on the boys hard dick and took it all to the root, once it was there the smaller attachable tendrils moved and wrapped around the boys balls stretching them away from his crotch as the tendril around his dick compressed and formed around the hard shaft and began vibrating sending the sensation right to the boys hard shaft.

Cody moaned his hips shifting and rubbing his aching cock against the vibrations. His eyes closed as he slowly started sucking the tendril that filled his mouth unaware of the seat of the armor shifting or what rose out of it right under his virgin ass.

Two more tendrils lifted up out of multiple vents, these ones were different at least at the tips as they looked almost like mouths, opening and closing as they surged forward and latched on to the boys nipples, sucking, nipping, biting, and flicking the nipple with smaller tongue like tendrils as inside of the main tendrils were thousand of small little vibrating feelers that were secreating the same aphrodisiac that had been pumped into him letting it sink into the boys skin. Below A large pink dildo shaped like a pointed pink tentacle with a huge fat middle as thick as Cody’s thigh and a tip barely as big as Cody’s virgin untouched hole slowly rose the tip pushing against Cody as it started secreting the aphrodisiac.

Thanks to the aphrodisiac along with the fact his body was already pumped full of the liquid, as such the boy's untouched, unfucked virgin hole was easily enough to breach. The thick pink tentacle was able to squeeze into the boys ass and slowly began to push deeper, and deeper, and  _ deeper. _ Pushing into the depths of Cody’s ass that had never been explored or even touched whatsoever as the boy had never thought about doing something like this..until now that is. 

Cody’s body screamed in pleasure his cock pulsing as his prostate was struck and then crushed by the unrelenting dildo and the warmth of it filled his body before with a loud muffled lewd moan Cody’s body seized up his cock spurting and hole clamping down on the dildo.

The dildo in his ass suddenly came alive, it was moving, wiggling, wriggling, and thrusting in and out of his ass pumping itself in and out as it moved and whirled around inside of him smacking, thrashing and knocking against the boys inner walls and even rubbing and grinding against his walls slicking them up with the liquid making the sensation of the fucking increase ten fold, all the while the tendril in the boys mouth slowly began to change shape into a similar shape to the dildo in his ass and started fucking his mouth. 

Cody was on the edge of delirium as his body burned with need his cock aching as it just let out a lazy river of cum from the combination of overwhelming pleasure, drugs and having his prostate crushed. It was proving to be too much for him, his cock twitched inside of the tendril sucking him off and he came hard, cum spraying right down into the tube as it was sucked right from his cock as if someone was actually sucking him off. Then the dildos inside of him gave one last thrust shoving the fake dicks in as they came with a literal tidal wave of thick, hot seed gushing into his ass, it was just pouring, and pouring, and pouring and pouring. There almost seemed to be no end to it, as the dildos were twitching and flexing inside of him dump. The thick hot seed wasn’t stopping or slowing down as it was still filling him, filling in every single nook and cranny of Cody’s ass flooding it and filling him. 

The pressure inside him built slowly, rope after rope pouring into him. Not a drop managing to leak out around the massive cocks logged in him, forcing it deeper and deeper. He felt his once flat stomach beginning to bulge, grow and stretch outward, slowly growing in time with each pump of the seed being dumped into his body.

  
  


**~Scene break~**

As the turtles looked for Cody they all ended up in the lab since they searched everywhere else as they looked around Mikey ended up hitting the button on the control panel causing the Turtle X armor to open up and out fell Cody Jones his stomach bulged out, cum leaking from his hole, skin flushed red and cock an angry purple as he slumped onto the ground before the group.

“Cody!” The turtles called as they moved and helped him off the floor and on to the chair to have him sit down, yet the boy was nearly unresponsive his words incoherent as he was barely focusing on what was going on around him

“What the shell happened to him! We weren’t even gone that long!” Raph called throwing his arms up in the air. “So what the heck could have done this to him!” 

“My guess? Turtle-X.” Donny said as he was running a scan on the armor. “There was a wireless signal coming from somewhere outside the building and it did what the controller wanted it to do.” 

“And what was that?” 

“Have it fuck Cody.” Donny answered surprising the others when he used a word like that. “And that’s not even the worst part.”

“What the shell could be worse than sending who knows how long inside that tin can and being fucked?” Mikey asked. 

  
“It was  _ our _ cum that he’s been fucked with.” 


End file.
